Zootopia: Revenge of the Bellwether
by TheFanFicWriter0007
Summary: 3 years after the savage attacks, Bellwether escapes prison, Nick goes missing, the day after he proposes to Judy, and a plan to infect predators with a new Nighthowler serum arises. Can Judy find Nick, get Bellwether, and stop this crazy plan?
1. Trailer and Infomation

DISCLAIMER (PLEASE READ): I DO NOT OWN DISNEY, OR THEIR CHARACTERS. THIS IS SIMPLY FOR ENTERTAINMENT, AND DOES NOT REFLECT ON THE ACTUAL STORY. THIS STORY MAY ALSO CONTAIN SPOILERS. This story takes place in Zootopia, 3 years after the savage attacks caused by Ex-Assistant Mayor Dawn Bellwether. Nick and Judy have been dating for over 2 years, and after Nick pops the question, he goes missing. Around the same time Nick goes missing, Bellwether goes missing from the Zootopia Penitentiary, and a plan of infecting predators with a new, more advanced version of the nighthowlers serum is discovered. I may also continue with Nick and Judy's life after the original story is resolved (i.e. marriage, children, police work, family, etc). Also, I am not the best in writing and grammar, and this is my first FanFic ever, so please tell me if I make any mistakes. Also, I accept any and all suggestions, but please do not hate. Please do not copy, or take credit for this story, and if shared, please put link to me. This story takes place in _**UNIVERSE 1**_ __. Thanks, and enjoy!


	2. Chapter 1: Short Introduction

Chapter 1: Short Introduction

"STOP! STOP IN THE NAME OF THE LAW!" Judy yelled, running after her theft suspect, a 27 year old timber wolf. "CLAWHAUSER! I NEED BACK UP! I HAVE A 10-31 IN PROGRESS! I REPEAT, I HAVE A 10-31 IN PROGRESS, I NEED BACK UP!" Judy yelled into her radio. "Catch me if you can little rabbit!" yelled the timber wolf. Just then, a patrol car turned the corner, blocking him from running. Another car pulled up on the other side of the street, blocking any escape. Nick got out of the patrol car, and pointed his tazer at the wolf; "Put your paws where I can see them! You have the right to remain silent, and anything you say will be used against you!" "And where the hell have you been?" asked Judy in a stern voice. "Sorry Carrots," Nick replied, "got caught up in traffic". "Uh huh. Sure. I'll believe that when pigs fly" Judy replied in a soft whisper as she gave Nick a kiss. Just then, officers McHorn and Delgato walked up to them; "Could you guys flirt AFTER we arrest this scumbag?" asked officer Delgato. "Yeah, just because interspecies relationships were officially legalized last year, doesn't mean you can do whatever you want. We're still on the job, and some people haven't quite… adjusted, just yet" said officer McHorn. "Alright fine. C'mon Carrots, let's go home" said Nick. After putting the Timber wolf into a cell, they filed out some paperwork, and went to their apartment. They lived together just 3 train stops away from the ZPD HQ, so it was a practical place to live. When they got home, Nick decided to relax and watch a movie "Hey Carrots, you wanna watch a movie?" "Sure!" said Judy excitedly "What are we watching?" Nick replied "Well, we have Pig Hero 6, Steve Paws, 50 Shades of Prey-" Judy cut him off "Since when did you get 50 Shades of Prey?" Nick replied: "Oh Finnick gave it to me. Dunno why though…" "Alright. How about we watch that then?" asked Judy. "Are you sure? I don't have any bleach on me" said Nick in a teasing manner. "Oh, go put it in already." said Judy. After the movie, they went to bed, but Nick waited for Judy to fall asleep before getting dressed and leaving the house. "See you in the morning, my love" Nick whispered before he left.


	3. Chapter 2: The Proposal

Chapter 2: The Proposal

Judy woke up to the smell of blueberry pancakes, cricket bacon, and toast. She looked at her alarm clock. "OH SHIT," she thought, "why didn't my alarm go off?" When she entered the kitchen, she saw Nick cooking, and had an apron that said 'Kiss the Cook'. She smiled and relaxed. It was their day off. As she walked over to Nick and asked: "Well, what's the special occasion?" "Well, last time I checked, it's our anniversary of when we started dating. You didn't forget, right?" answered Nick. Judy's eyes widened as she completely forgot about their anniversary, "What? No, of course not Nick. How could I forget the day we started dating? Heh heh…" "Alright Carrots. If you say so" replied Nick. "Hey Nick, I'm going to pick something up from the store ok? I'll be back in 10 minutes. I love you! Bye!" Judy said as she rushed out the door. Judy ran as fast as she could to the store next to their apartment, and ran to the photo desk, but no one was there. Judy pressed the bell several times before a cow came out "Hi hon, what can I get for ya?" asked the cow. "Yes uh I have a photo book for Hopps, Judy" Judy said in a hurried manner. "Yes mm hm. Ok. Do you have any ID on you?" asked the cow. "Oh shit! I forgot my wallet. Is a phone number, or account number ok?" Judy asked. "A phone number and email will be fine hon" replied the cow. After reciving the photo book, Judy quickly ran back to the apartment, got the mail, and entered the door. "Well well well. She's back, and in 9 minutes too" said Nick. Judy gasped at what she saw. Not only did Nick make breakfast, and set the table with flowers, but he somehow managed to clean the entire living room. "But- what- how?" Judy asked stumbling on her words. "Surprise my darling bunny" Nick said with a smug look on his face. After breakfast, Nick said to Judy "I have a whole day planned for us. First, we're going to see the new movie Humantopia, then we'll have a picnic on the hill, oh! I forgot, I booked us a table at Zootopia's finest Restaurant- Carrots, what's wrong?" Nick asked. Judy was silently crying, and walked over to Nick and gave him a hug; "You, are the best boyfriend ever. I love you Nick, and I will never let anyone else have you." "I love you too Carrots. That's why I did this. I did it for you. Anyway, let's eat! We have lots to do today… oh. Man all you bunnies, so emotional." Judy looked at Nick's now wet shirt and said a soft "Oops! Sorry." The entire day went by, and after dinner, Nick brought Judy to a park, and they walked around and talked. "You know, these last 3 years have been fun, and when we started dating, I was so happy. You made me happy, and I to be with you forever," Nick got down on one knee in front of Judy, pulled out a box and revealed a ring and said: "Judith Hopps, will you marry me?" Tears started streaming down Judy's face and she put her hands over her mouth and said: "Yes! Oh my god Nick I will!" She ran over to Nick and embraced him in what could've been the longest and best kiss of her life. Nick slipped the ring over her finger, then went home, unaware of someone watching them. "Oh Judy, Judy, Judy. Soon, you will SUFFER" said the mysterious mammal.


	4. Chapter 3: Engagement

_**A.N. Hello all! I have decided to put this chapter up here on the web, so here it is! Also, this is my first time writing a NSFW scene, so either email me, PM me, or comment on my story on the web, and tell me how I did. Enjoyyy! ; P**_

 _ **A.N. Edit: I decided to reuploaded this because I've seen worse stuff here. Also, please note that I wrote this in 2016. I am reuploading this in 2018, so please excuse any cringiness caused by this chapter. If you wish to skip this chapter, heres a summary: Nick falls asleep after getting home, only to be awoken by Judy looking rather... stunning. They bang and fall asleep in each other's arms (awwwe).**_

Chapter 3 "Engagement"

When they got home, Judy went into the bedroom and Nick assumed she was going to bed. He got a glass of water, and went to the bedroom. He was slightly exhausted from the days of little sleep, and preparation for this day. He got undressed, flopped onto their bed, and fell asleep, but was shaken awake by Judy. "Nick! C'mon, Wake up!" "Why?..." Nick moaned. "Because I want to make our engagement day unforgettable! Come on, pleeaaasseee? Pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease?!" Judy whined. Nick replied as he rubbed his eyes. "OK ok ok… I'm up… So, what do you want to- WOAH." Nick saw Judy in what could only have been the sexiest piece of lingerie he ever saw her wear. "So, what do you think?" Judy asked. "I uh, hehe… Am I dreaming?" Nick asked. Just then, Judy pounced on him, and pressed her lips against his. After what seemed like hours, she stopped and asked: "Do you think you're dreaming?" "Hell no!" Nick replied excitedly with a grin on his face. Then Judy laid herself on the bed, and spread her legs revealing her slightly wet vagina. "Let's see who the real predator is." She said with a wink. Nick took of his Boxers, revealing his already erect dick, which was already dripping with cum, and pounced on top of Judy, plunging his penis into her vagina, causing Judy to scream with delight. "OH YES! NICK! Give it to me!" screamed Judy. "Your wish is my command Carrots!" replied Nick, fucking her harder, and rubbing her g-spot. "Oh god yes! OH! Nick I'm gonna cum!" yelled Judy, as she had her orgasm, but Nick didn't stop. "Oh god Nick, still?... OH!" "You said you wanted it, so here it is!" Nick said as he continued to fuck Judy harder and harder, continuously rubbing her g-spot, causing her to moan with pleasure; but it didn't last long as he finally reached his climax. "Oh god Judy, I'm gonna cum!" Nick was about to pull out, but Judy stopped him, and pulled him in. "Cum in me Nick! I want to feel you in my body! OH!" Nick ejaculated into her, causing both of them to moan with delight. Judy let go of Nick, allowing him to flop on his back, cum still flowing out of his cock. Nick rolled over to Judy, and they fell asleep in each other's arms.

 _ **A.N. Well… That was… Something… Hope you guys enjoyed this, and**_ too _ **all you pervs out there who just masturbated to this, well Jesus… ANYWAYS, enjoy chapter 4! :3**_


	5. Chapter 4: We should all be scared

Chapter 4: "We should all be scared"

"Nick and Judy woke up to the sound of their alarm, and after Nick turned it off, He turned to Judy and kissed her. "Good morning Carrots." Nick said with a grin. "Mmm. Hello my sly fox." replied Judy with a smile. "I love you Judy." "I love you too Nick." On the way to ZPD HQ, they were talking excitedly about their wedding, when suddenly, a big SUV crashed into their car, flipping it several times. When it stopped, the SUV drove over to their car. "What the hell…" Judy mumbled, "Nick?.. Nick?" Judy looked at where Nick was sitting, and what she saw gave her the adrenaline to kick out her window, and get Nick out of the car. He was bleeding badly, as a small piece of metal was sticking out of where his heart is. "Nick stay with me! I need you!" Judy yelled as she tended to his wounds. She suddenly felt a prick on her neck, and started feeling drowsy. "What?.. Whasz goin.." Her vision started fogging up, but then she heard a familiar voice say: "Don't worry Ms. Hopps. Everything is going to be ok." "Help… Nick…" she barely managed to say. She heard the voice respond as it faded away, "Oh don't worry Judy… He will be fine…" "How… do you… know… my… name?.." was the last words Judy spoke before falling unconscious. When she woke, she saw a white room with white drapes, and a fogged over window next to the door. Just then, someone walked into the room. "Ah. She's up!" said the tiger, "Hello Mrs. Hopps, how are you feeling?" "Mmm… Where am I?.." Judy asked. Just then, Judy remembered what happened, and bolted straight up from her bed, and started freaking out. "Where's Nick? What happened? Where am I? What's going on?" "Mrs. Hopps, please calm down, MRS. HOPPS!" Anything the doctor said wouldn't calm down Judy, so he got a sedative. "Nurse," the doctor called, "Get me 2ccs of B25!" The doctor got the sedative, and gave it to Judy, immediately calming her down, and knocking rendering her unconscious. When she woke up, she saw Chief Bogo sitting down across from her bed. "Mmm… Chief?" "Oh uh, hello Judy. Judy? He never calls me that unless something bad has happened… Judy thought. "Chief? What's wrong? What happened?" Judy asked Chief Bogo. "Ah, well, maybe I shouldn't tell you now… I mean, It's-" Judy yelled at him, cutting him off. "CHIEF!" "Ok ok!" replied Bogo with a heavy sigh. "Dawn Bellwether is missing from the Zootopia Penitentiary." "WHAT?!" yelled Judy, making the doctor run into the room "Is everything ok?" asked the doctor. "Yes, everything is fine" replied Bogo, when Judy cut him off. "No, everything is not ok. All of us should be scared right now, including you, doctor." "And why would that be, Mrs. Hopps?" asked the doctor. "Because if Dawn Bellwether has escaped, then we're all in trouble.

 _ **Hello all! I know I said this wouldn't be up until the first week of May, but I found some time to spare, so I decided to write. So unless I find more time to write, chapter 5 will be up on the first week of May. Hope you all are enjoying the story so far. Also, is you could write a review, that would be great! See you soon!**_


	6. Chapter 5: No More

**_Hello all! Sorry for posting this late. I hope you are enjoying the story so far. Thanks for all the encouraging reviews!_** ** _^_^_** **** ** _I'm going to try a different type of writing this chapter, and different points of view. Tell me if you like it, and what else you would like to see. Otherwise, enjoy the story!_**

Chapter 5: "No More"

 **Nick's POV**

Nick woke up to the sight of a big, cold room.  
 _"Where the hell am I?"_ He thought as he looked throughout the room.  
"He's up."  
Nick turned his head to see a familiar ram sitting in a chair, eyeing him down. But he couldn't quite tell where he saw the ram before. Just then, a door opened, revealing a familiar mammal.  
"Nicholas P. Wilde! How nice of you to join us today! I have lots of 'fun' planned."

 **Judy's POV**

"Look Hopps, I know he means a lot to you-" Bogo was saying before he was cut off by Judy.  
"Means a lot to me? MEANS A LOT TO ME? HE JUST PROPOSED TO ME THREE NIGHTS AGO! WE HAVE BEEN DATING FOR TWO YEARS, AND YOU THINK HE _ONLY_ MEANS A LOT TO ME?!" Judy screamed at Chief Bogo with rage.  
Just then, a nurse ran in. "Mrs. Hopps, please I beg of you too keep it down, you're disturbing the other patients." When the nurse left, Bogo continued to talk.  
"Look, we're doing everything we can. I have 3 teams out there, searching all over Zootopia. We're searching Sahara Square, Tundra Town, hell, we're even searching the sewers."  
Suddenly, Officer McHorn burst into the room, panting as though he ran all the way there. "Chief Bogo… (Jesus)… Over 20 of the prisoners at the penetentry have been reported missing."  
"WHAT?!" Chief Bogo yelled with a roar.

 **Nick's POV**

Nick awoke with the sound of cars pulling up. A few minutes later, about 20 or so mammals came flowing through the door. His eyes widened as he realized they were all prey animals and mostly sheep, except for a few of other mammals. But animal stood out, he (or she) was a small animal, who was in a weird suit and helmet that covered his entire body, except for his eyes and mouth.  
"Ladies, and gentlemammals! For those of you who don't know me, my name is Dawn Bellwether, and I need your help. For far too long, predators have had their rule over us. Treating us like their servants. Well, I say NO MORE!"  
The entire room erupted with roars of 'NO MORE!' After 10 more minutes of talking, about half of the animals left, but came back with cases, barrels, fold up tables, and more.  
"YO! What about the Fox?" asked a Jackrabbit.  
"Oh don't worry. He will serve his purpose soon. You! Tiny one! Bring him to the back room. Set up the camera, and prepare the knives and the first-aid kit." replied Bellwether.  
The tiny animal brought him to the room, and started untying him.  
"When you untie me, I'm gonna knock you out. I'm with the ZPD." Said Nick.  
"No shit" said the tiny animal. When he was done untying Nick, he turned around and punched him in the face.  
"WOAH HEY! Calm down Nick! It's me- IT'S ME!" the small animal took off his helmet, revealing a small, Fennec fox, with sandy fur and big ears.  
Nick's eyes widened as he recognized the small fox.  
"Finnick?"


	7. Chapter 6: A Friend In Need

Chapter 6: A Friend In Need

 **Judy's POV**

"Mrs. Hopps, you cannot leave, you need at least a week of rest!"  
"I don't give a shit." Judy was getting dressed into her police uniform as the doctor urged her to stay and rest.  
"You have several stitches that you could break if you continue your work, you could put yourself in worse a condition than when you came here!"  
"I said I don't GIVE A SHIT!" Judy yelled at the doctor.  
"HOPPS!" Chief Bogo roared as he entered the room, "LOOK, I know you're desperate, and I am too. But that does NOT give you the excuse to act improperly."  
"Yes Chief." Judy replied in a small voice.  
"Now go home, and report back tomorrow. But office work ONLY, absolutely no field work! I don't need my best officer hospitalized again."  
"YES SIR!" Judy replied in a confident voice as she ran out the door.  
"And Hopps!" Bogo yelled.  
Judy ran back to the door, "Yes sir?"  
"We'll find him."  
"Yes sir we will."

 **Nick's POV**

"And as I came in the door, I saw you."  
"So you're posing as prey now huh?"  
"Can it Nick! Or I'll tie you up again!"  
"OK OK! Jesus, no need to get so aggressive. Now, How do we get out of here?" Just then, Nick and Finnick heard a two mammals coming towards the room.  
"Quick! Run, and go get help!" Nick said in a hushed voice.  
"But Nick-"  
"NO BUTS, NOW! Just as Finnick leaped behind an empty box, Bellwether, and a sheep came through the door.  
"…and when the fourmula-" Nick leaped at Bellwether, punching her in the face, but before he could do anymore damage, the other sheep punched him, knocking him out.  
"Nick!" Finnick whispered, before crawling out underneath a rusted hole in the room, and running as fast as he could, knowing there could only be one place that could help.

 **Judy's POV**

Judy sat at her desk furious, not being able to do anything but look through suspect files, and security camera footage.  
"UuuuaaaaGGGHHH!" Judy screamed as she banged her fist on her desk. Just then, her phone rang. "This is Hopps" Judy said into the phone.  
"OK OK! Hey, Uuh Judy, there's someone here to see you." Said Benjamin Clawhauser through the phone. Judy leaped out of her seat, and ran to the front desk, and found Finnick sitting in the waiting area.  
"Finnick! What are you doing here?"  
"Judy! Thank god! Nick'sbeenkidnappedandasheepnamedBellwetherisplanningto-"  
Judy cut Finnick off and said "FINNICK! Calm down, and tell me slowly. What happened?"  
"OK, I was walking down a street in Sahara Square, and I heard some shady sheep taking, right? And I eavesdropped, and I heard something about a fox that was kidnapped. Now usually I wouldn't give two shits about it, but I heard one of them say Nick Wilde."  
"Nick? Oh my god where is he?" Judy almost screamed, making several animals look at her.  
"He's in an abandoned warehouse on an island of Savanna Central, near the train stop Lions Gate."  
"Oh my god, I gotta tell Chief Bogo! Clawhauser, assemble a SWAT team stat!" Judy yelled, running to Chief Bogo's office.

 ** _A.N. Alrighty! Hope you enjoyed that chapter, as I went through different versions of it. I may or may not post all the different types of storylines I thought of when I'm done with this story, so keep an eye out for that. But anyway, here's a fun fact: If you search the word 'Bellwether', Google will tell you that it's "_** ** _the leading sheep of a flock, with a bell on its neck"._** ** _Remind you of someone? :P Hopefully chapter 7 will be up by the 28_** ** _th_** ** _. Otherwise, see you then!_**


	8. Chapter 7: A Plan Revealed

**_A.N. Sup guys? I'm back! My lemonade stand is over, so I have more time to write again, meaning more chapters. Also, I'm going to try to make each chapter longer, as each chapter is about one (Microsoft Word) page long. Also, stay tuned till the end for some funny facts. Otherwise, enjoy!_**

Chapter 7: A Plan Revealed

 **Nick's POV**

Nick woke up, and found himself duct-taped to a chair, In another room.  
"Officer Wilde. Have you no manners? Didn't your mother ever teach you to never hit a lady?" Bellwether said with a smug face.  
"Of course she did, but the police academy taught me how to punch the shit out of evil bitches like yourself. By the way, how's that eye doing?" Nick asked, pointing to Bellwether's heavily bruised eye.  
"Oh this? It's nothing, compared to what I'm going to do to you." Bellwether replied with an angry snear. "Doug, get the knives, and see if Woolter and Jesse have made any progress on the Nighthowler serum." Doug left, leaving Bellwether to turn her attention back to a now shocked Nick.  
"Awww don't be so surprised. You should've seen this coming." Bellwether said in baby voice  
"So that's it? Back to darting predators, until prey stands dominant?"  
"Not only that, but now, I'll kill whoever I have to so I can get what I want!"  
Just then, Doug came into the room, with a small case, and a camera with a stand.  
"Woolter said it's done. We're sending them out now." Doug told Bellwether.  
"Good. Set up the camera, time to show the Zootopia Police Department we mean business!" Bellwether said with an evil smile, as she looked at a horrified Nick.

 **Judy's POV**

 _"Team Bravo, are you ready?"  
"Affirmative Team Alfa."  
"Team Charlie, are you ready?"  
"Yes sir."  
"Then move out on my mark, complete radio silence. 3, 2, 1! Move out! Go go go!"  
_Judy moved out with Team Alfa, completely decked out in SWAT gear. They arrived at a door, and signaled to break it down, and cleared all the rooms.  
" _BACK ROOM CLEAR!"  
"MAIN ROOM CLEAR!"  
"CLEAR."  
"CLEAR!"  
"HEY! I GOT SOMETHING!" _yelled one of the SWAT members. Chief Bogo, and Judy were the first ones in the room.  
"There's a TV and a CD player. There's an arrow. It says press the play button." Judy pressed the button, revealing what was on the disk.  
"Let's all go to the lobby, Let's all go to the lobby, Let's all go to the lobbbyyy, to get ourselves a treat! The pop-" The song was cut off, and was replaced by Bellwether's face.  
"Hello ZPD. As you may have already guessed, I have kidnapped Officer Nicholas Wilde, and if you don't get me what I want, I will kill him. There is a small list behind the arrow, and if you don't deliver it to the address provided, it's lights out Nick. To show how serious I am, I have provided a little show for you." The camera turned, revealing Nick gagged, and tied up. A big alligator clip was attached to one of Nick's arms, the other end connected to a car battery. Bellwether took the other wire, connected to a sharp metal knife, and walked over to Nick, and ripped off his gag.  
"Any last words Officer Wilde?"  
"Judy, I love you so much, but don't do what they say! SHE'S MAKING AN ADVANCED NIGHT HOWLER SERUM! DON'T GIVE HER ANYTHING! DONMMMNNNFF! MMNFFFGFFF!" Nick yelled as he was gagged again.  
"Well then, enough of that." Bellwether said as she plunged the metal knife into Nick's other arm.  
"NO!" Judy screamed as tears she cried, watching in horror of what unfolded, watching Nick scream in pain as he was electrocuted.  
"You have until midnight." Bellwether said before the TV shut off.  
Suddenly, there was an increasing beeping sound.  
Chief Bogo's eyes widened as he yelled "EVERYBODY OUT OF THE BUILDING, NOW!"  
Just as everyone got away from building, the warehouse blew up, flying shrapnel everywhere.  
"This, is a problem" Chief Bogo said, before calling in Fire and Paramedic units.

 ** _A.N. YEESH! Poor Nick. Stabbed AND electrocuted… ANYWAY, while I was writing this, I was looking for what FBI and SWAT stood for in Zootopia. Now I didn't find anything for FBI, but then I found this:_** ** _r/furry/comments/472pos/what_if_judy_was_part_of_a_swat_team_by_ipoke/d09tc3u?context=3_** **_and the comments were hilarious! There was Special Warm Animal Tickles, and Special Wiggle Attack Team (Wiggle). I thought you guys would like this, and I hope you are enjoying the story so far! Also, the SWAT Judy is based on this look, but maybe with a different gun. My imagination varies. I hope you enjoyed this ACTION FILLED CHAPTER! Please write a review to tell me how I did. Also, I hope to get the next chapter up in the next 2 weeks or so. But anyway, see you in the next chapter! ;P_**


	9. Chapter 8: (The title was too long)

**_A.N. I was watching Zootopia behind the scenes, concept art, and the other story line in which all predators wear tame collars, and it's actually pretty depressing. Search these things up on YouTube, as it's pretty interesting. Depressing, but interesting. More at the end of the chapter. ALSO READ THIS: THIS CHAPTER HAS SOME DEPRESSING SCENES WHICH MAY TRIGGER SOME PEOPLE. IT INCLUDES DEATH, ABUSE, ETC. PLEASE SKIP THIS CHAPTER IF THIS WILL TRIGGER YOU. Otherwise, enjoy!_**

Chapter 8: Everyone has a tragic back-story

 **Nick's POV**

As 40,000 volts of electricity was pumped through him, he felt as though he was being torn apart. He could feel pieces of fur, and flesh being ripped off his body. The piercing pain of the knife in his arm, followed by electricity flowing through one arm to the other made him scream. He screamed, and screamed, yelling at the top of his voice, hoping it would stop the never ending pain. Then, he felt the knife leave his arm, stopping all the pain except that in his arm.  
"Doug, take the video and set it up at the warehouse; AND DON'T FORGET THE TRAP!" Bellwether yelled as she took everything down.  
"Why… Why are you doing this?... What could you possible gain from this?..." Nick asked weakly, as tears streamed down his face.  
Bellwether stopped in her tracks, then turned around to face Nick, and replied.  
"You really want to know?"  
Nick nodded his head, as he couldn't find the strength to speak.  
"Fine. When I was a little lamb, I was so curious about the _biology_ of animals, and their history. Now my parents were pretty well to do, and they gave me everything I wanted. They were the best parents ever. In fact, I had the best life. I had a good education, friends, resources, and… well, you get the idea. I was so happy, and nothing could go wrong. I also wanted to go to **Zootopia** to become a doctor, because there, _anyone could be anything_ , and we lived far away. Now this may sound clichéd, but one day, when everyone was asleep, a bunch of thugs came through our small town. They were looking for the leader's son, who just happened to be my friend."  
"And they were predators?" Nick asked with a little more strength.  
Bellwether continued, "Yes. There were lions, tigers, and bears, cougars, etc. They tore through our city, killed my friends, and ruined families. They caught us while we tried to run. The shot and killed my Father, and raped my Mother before killing her too. Then, they gathered up all the kids, and then took us to an abandoned orphanage. They took all the predator kids, and brainwashed them to hate prey and fight against them. Me and my fellow prey were locked in rooms, and taken out only to eat, wash, and pose for… stuff… and if we didn't comply, they would beat us. They took pictures and videos of us, and made us do… things…" Bellwether said, shivering with hatred disgust, "But one day, I discovered a hole in my room wall. That night, I ran and ran and ran until I reached a road. A few cars passed me before someone picked me up. They took me to Zootopia, where I passed out. I woke up a few days later in a hospital, and I explained everything to the police. They raided the orphanage, and arrested all the gang members. They took me and my fellow prey to rehabilitation, and somehow reversed the brainwashed predators. But from that day, I swore to get my revenge on predators, at any cost." Bellwether finished, as she silently cried, tears going down her face.  
Nick just sat there for a minute, eyes open wide, surprised at Bellwether's story.  
"And I thought my childhood was bad."  
"Yeah, well you thought wrong." Bellwether said in an angry voice.  
Just then, Woolter walked into the room, "Dawn, the serum traps and weapons are ready to be deployed."  
Bellwether stood up, wiped the tears from her face, "Anyway, it's no matter. Lets go Woolter!"  
"You don't have to do this Bellwether! NOT ALL PREDATORS ARE BAD!" Nick yelled after Bellwether, as the door closed behind her.

 ** _A.N. O_O_**

 ** _On another note, I watched Zootopia again (for the fifth time, lol!) to get some inspiration, and the end scene before Flash zooms by did it for me, or otherwise known as the "You know you love me" scene. So, after this story is finished, I will write the story about how they started dating, THEN I'm going to write a story about when they have kids, or kits. Also, all (or most) of my stories will be in the same universe unless specified, meaning each story will have a little message at the beginning of each story, that says universe 1, 2, 3, etc. I hope to have chapter 9 up within this month, but until then, enjoy!_**


	10. Chapter 9: Time To Calm Down

**_A.N. Sup guys? I'm back! I decided to start writing this again, because I got the inspiration going! Also, I just re-read Chapter 8, and HOLY SHIT I made some grammatical errors. LOL! So, I'll be going back and forth with my fan fics, and I'm starting a new MLP fic for my friend, so stay tuned for that. But anyway, I got nothing else to say, so meet you at the end of the chapter!_**

Chapter 9: Time To Calm Down

 **Judy's POV**

"Pellet casings, 200 Night Howlers, 5 full sets of meth kits. This list goes on, and on. We can't just get all this stuff to get one officer back Hopps." Chief Bogo said with a heavy sigh.  
"Sir, we have to do something, anything! We can't let him die!" Judy said in a shaky voice, tears welling up in her eyes, "I AM getting married to this Fox. I don't care what happens."  
"Hopps, we-"  
"I will go in myself and beat the crap out of her-"  
"Hopps, I-"  
"And then I'll beat up every one of her followers-"  
"Hopps!"  
"And she'll regret everything she's done and-"  
"HOPPS!" Bogo roared at the now sobbing Rabbit.  
"I CAN'T LET HIM DIE!" yelled Judy, as she collapsed on the floor, crying.  
"Now you listen to me Hopps. I didn't say that I'm going to give up on Officer Wilde. I'm not about to lose two of my BEST officers to some sheep that has plans for taking over the world."  
"Two officers, sir?" Judy asked, tears still streaming down her face.  
"If I lose Wilde, I lose you too. And I'M NOT about to let. That. Happen. Now get down to the bullpen, and gather everyone for a meeting." Bogo said in a stern voice.  
"YES SIR!" Judy almost yelled, running out of the office.

As Judy gathered everyone into the bullpen, Finnick ran to Judy.  
"Hey Judy!"  
Judy's head turned to the sound of Finnick's voice, slightly startled by his deep voice.  
"Oh, hey Finnick… Uh, how can I help you?" Judy asked slightly nervous.  
"Where's Nick? Did you find him?" Finnick asked worried.  
"Oh, uh no, they moved before we could get to him." Judy replied in a sad voice.  
"God DAMN IT!" Finnick yelled out of frustration, making everyone in the room jump.  
"Finnick please, keep your voice down… Look, we're doing everything we can to find him. You of all mammals should know that…" Judy said apologetically.  
"I know, but I couldn't stand to lose him, we Homies, ya know?"  
"I do, I really do. But please, let me do my job. We'll find him, I promise. I'll keep you posted!" Judy told him before running off to the bullpen.

"All right everyone settle down. Now, as you all know by now, officer Wilde was kitnapped by Bellwether. She gave us a list of things to give her to get Wilde back. We are NOT going to give her those things, but we ARE getting Nick back, understood?" Bogo said loudly, as the whole room erupted into cheer. Judy was quite surprised that Bogo had used Nick's name, as he's only done so only a few times.  
"All right, all right… QUIET. Now, let's see here… Hopps, you'll patrol around City Center to keep a watch, Grizzoli, Trunkaby, Wolford, and Higgins, you are to scan calls to see if there are any reports about suspicious activity. Fangmeyer, Delgato, and McHorn, ask around for any information, Johnston….

Judy was making her way downtown, driving fast, keeping a lookout for anything that could lead to Nick. Suddenly, the radio came on, and talked to Judy.  
"Unit 7, we have a report of a huge prey gathering in Tundra Town. Bogo has asked all units to meet on Rocky road. Do you copy?"  
"Copy that HQ. Heading to Rocky Road." Judy replied as she stepped on the gas, speeding towards Tundra Town.  
When she arrived, all of the officers were briefed on what had happened.  
"We got several calls about a group of 20 or 30 prey type animals going into an abandoned warehouse up on Sleet Street. We sent in an undercover officer, prey, to check it out. He gave us a confirmation before his radio cut out. SO, the goal of this mission is to save the agent, and Officer Wilde. Understood?" Bogo told all of the officers.  
"Uh, Chief, sir?" Judy piped up.  
"Yes Hopps?" Bogo replied.  
"Who is the Agent you sent in? What's his name?" asked Judy curiously.  
"It's someone that we all know, from the 'incident' last year." Bogo said with a snort.  
"Oh no… Don't tell me…" Judy said under her breath.  
"He's Officer Captain Jack Harkness."  
As Bogo said that name, the entire crowd of officers started talking to one another quietly. No one liked Jack, but no one hated him more than Judy.  
"You've got to be shitting me." Judy said under her breath.  
"Language Officer." Said McHorn, who was standing next to her. Judy just rolled her eyes.  
"OK, MOVE OUT!" Yelled Bogo.

It seemed as though the entire Police force of Zootopia had gone to the huge warehouse to get Bellwether. They went room by room, looking for any sign of Jack or Nick. Suddenly, someone on the radio called out.  
"Officers Bogo, Hopps, you may want to see this, building D, room J-22."  
Judy ran all the way to the building, and made it before Bogo did. She arrived at the door of the room, wondering what they found.  
"What is it, what happened?" Judy asked fiercely.  
"Just look inside the room ma'am…" said the officer.  
Judy opened the door, and was horrified at what she saw.  
"Oh my god… Nick?"  
There, on the ground laid a horribly disfigured, bloodied, unidentifiable fox.  
"No… It can't… he can't!" Judy sobbed, tears streaming down her face.

 ** _A.N. Aaaannndd that's a wrap! Poor Judy, her lover, killed and disfigured like… a savage ripped him open. Yeesh! O.o Also, who is Jack? Why does Judy hate him so much? Everything will be explained in the next story I write. :P_**


	11. I'm Back!

Hey guys, TheFanFicWriter here.

I'm sorry for being gone for so long, it's just I've never had the time or motivation to work on my stories, and I'm sorry about that. Since I'm back, I wanted to clear up a few things. First off, chapter 3 was not removed by , I removed it myself, because it was against regulations. I also wanted to keep my content more PG-13. Second, I am currently working on chapter 10, so keep an eye our for that! Third, make sure to re-read chapter 9's ending. I'm sorry for doing that to you guys.

Otherwise, that's all for now. I'll try to get chapter 10 out ASAP.

Peace!


	12. Shame On Me (Updates)

O H _ **E**_

First off, shame on me. I just completely lost interest and the time to write this, or any other stories, and I'm sorry. I know I said I was back TWO YEARS AGO, and then I disappeared again. How responsible. It doesn't help that I start Freshman year of HS in fall of 2017, so wheee… However, I think that I've taken a long enough of a break. I really am sincerely sorry. I'll try to post more often, but I can't make any promises. This isn't a "I'm back to posting regularly," but more of a "I'm writing this as a hobby of mine". I'm not a big fan of writing, so this is something I\ll be taking my time with, sorry. :/

Also, I forgot to explain what happened to Jack, so I'll be explaining that in a future chapter. Also, I became aware of the character 'Jack Savage,' a while ago from an earlier version of Zootopia (the depressing version with Wilde Times). For those of you who don't know, he was cut from the original movie, so I'll be reusing him in this story. I'll go deeper into his personality later, but he is **(or was)** a James Bond type character. Smooth, cunning, smart an T, but also a jerk.

Anyways, Jack Harkness is now Jack Savage. Sue me.

Anyways, I hope to post chapter within a week or two (NO PROMISES THO), so seeya then!


	13. Chapter 10: Clues and Bonds

_**A.N. OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOKAy, this took WAAAAAAYYYYYYY too long to get out. Everything is explained in the previous chapter, so go read that. Otherwise, enjoy!**_

 **Chapter 10: Clues and Bonds**

 **Clawhauser's POV**

Nine days after the startling warehouse discovery, Judy sat in the corner of the window in her apartment looking outside as the cloudy skies rained down gloom, contemplating life when she heard a knock on her door. She walked over to her door and opened it, to find Clawhauser at her door, holding a box of donuts.

"Heyy Judy... I uh... I know you're not feeling alright, but I just wanted to drop these off for you…" Clawhauser said, holding out the box.

"Thanks… Clawhauser…" Judy replied.

"Well, I guess I'll be going then…"

"No, wait!... I..." she sighed "I could use the company, you know, to take my mind off things…"

"Oh, ok then…" Clawhauser said slightly nervous as he walked into Judy's apartment.

Clawhauser sat down on a chair and Judy went back to the window. He waited a few awkward moments before finally speaking.

"So, um... How are you doing?..." Clawhauser immediately regretted asking this question, as tears started flowing down Judy's face.

"Oh, no I'm sorry Judy I- I didn't mean..." He got up a put his paw on Judy's shoulder.

"He was a great guy, I liked him just as much as you. I mean, not like _you_ obviously, you loved him and were getting married, I just-" he sighed, "He deserved better. He deserved you." Suddenly, Judy turned around and hugged him, taking Clawhauser by surprise. He patted her back, not knowing what else to do.

"Thank you Ben," she said wiping away her tears. She laid her head on his cushion like stomach, "I just... we were going to get married and... I love him... so much..." tears started streaming down her face again. Suddenly, a phone started to ring.

"Doh! That'll be mine, hold on a mo'-" Clawhauser said, digging through his pockets. Judy went back to the window as he retrieved his phone from his pocket.

"Yes, hello? Yes, this is him. I mean this is I. Oh... Why? Wait, what?... WHAAT?!" Clawhauser yelled in disbelief. This finally caught the attention of Judy who was staring through the window the entire time.

"Yes! I will, thank you!" Clawhauser said before hanging up.

"What was that?" asked Judy, hoping for the best but expecting the worse.

"The DNA tests from the mangled fox we found! There's no mistaking it, it isn't Nick! He's alive!" Clawhauser said with a big smile on his face.  
Judy jumped up and kissed him on his cheek causing him to blush, "OH MY GOD I KNEW IT! THANK YOU CLAWHAUSER!" she yelled excitedly before grabbing her jacket and running out the door.

 **Nick's POV**

Nick woke suddenly, to a bright light shining in his face. He tried to move his arms to block the light but found himself restrained. He looked down at his body to find his wrists, ankles, and waist held to the hospital bed by several hospital like leather and velcro restraints. He searched the room and found himself in a sort of hospital and laboratory room fusion. After looking around a bit, he went back to trying to escape his restraints, but to no avail. He went back to scanning the room and saw a camera pointed right at him.  
"Hey! HEY! HELLO?! LET ME OUT OUT OF HERE! I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME! LET ME-" He stopped screaming as he heard footsteps coming closer to his room. The door opened to reveal an attractive but depressed looking vixen, wearing a revealing nurse outfit and a strange collar around her neck. She walked over to a table next to NIck's bed with an assortment of tools and started preparing something.

"Hey, what are you doing? What's that?" The vixen didn't reply but simply continued to prepare her tools.  
"Look, I don't know what's going on, but we need to get out of here! Dawn Bellwether, she has something planned, I-" Nick was interrupted by the vixen,  
"I can't help you," she stated.

"Why not? Don't you understand what she's going to do, what she's done before?! She-" Nick was cut off by the vixen, as she repeated herself.  
"I can't help you."

Nick sighed as he laid back on his bed and stared up at the ceiling.  
"What's your name?" he asked the vixen. She hesitated for a moment before continuing her business.  
"Come on, you have me tied to your bed and you haven't even told me your name yet? What kind of a date is this?" he said jokingly before feeling a pang of guilt for saying that behind Judy's back. After waiting a moment, he spoke again.  
"My name's Nick. Nicholas P. Wilde," he said, trying to get the vixen to say something. After a while, she finally spoke.  
"Jess…"  
"What?" Nick said looking over at her.  
"My name's Jess… Jessica Frostfang…" she said looking at Nick shyly.

"Nice to meet you Jess." Nick said, grinning, which returned a small, shy smile from the vixen

 **Judy's POV**

"The body belonged to Martin Sholtz, a fox not unlike Nick in bodily appearance. However, because his face was mauled off by some unknown mammal, we could not be sure until we got the DNA tests back." said the CSI otter to Judy, "He was reported missing about a week ago by his wife after he left work at 7:45 PM 3 days previously but didn't return home.

"Thank you Maria," Judy replied to the otter, "was there any other belongings found with the body other than his clothes?"  
"Just some cash and an envelope." The CSI replied.  
"Alright, thank you. I'm going to alert his wife now." Judy said, gathering her things.  
"One more thing Judy," the CSI said, stopping her before she could leave, "The envelope is titled to a 'Judy,' I suggest you check it out."  
"Oh… thank you, I will." Judy said with a confused frown before walking out of the building.

 _ **A.N. WHOOO BABY, does it feel good to be back! I actually had a lot of fun writing this chapter, and I'm really sorry for keeping you guys waiting until now. Hopefully, I can continue this inspiration streak until I finish the story.**_

 _ **So, on another note, where is Nick being held? Will his new vixen friend help him escape? What relationship will form between the two? And what is in the note addressed to Judy?**_

 _ **FIND OUT in the next chapter!**_

 _ **Peace!**_

 _ **(P.S. Depending on how this story progresses, would you like to see some Nick x Jess and Judy x Jack shipping? I originally started this out as a Nick x Judy story, but with a 2 year break and some new ideas flowing, I might change it to a Nick x Jess and Judy x Jack story. What do you guys think/want? Please give me feedback on the chapter overall, it helps me write for the next few chaps!)**_


End file.
